Lionel's High School Course Descriptions
Freshman Year Year-long Courses Global Geography This course studies the geography of the entire Earth through reading and some field trips. Topics included are historical impacts, regional geography, resources, activity, human rights, terrorism, genocide, disease and more. Algebra I This math class is the basic high school math course for college bound students. Topics introduced include but are not limited to solving and graphing linear and quadratic equations, exponential equations, graphing and solving inequalites, solving systems of equations and inequalities and solving polynomial equations. Since this is high school math, a graphing calculator must be brought to and used in class. German I This class introduces students to translations of words from English to German with reading, writing, speaking and listening. Because this is basic high school German, some English is used at first but less and less as the class progresses. Conversational German practice is stressed and mandatory in this class. PE I This course invovles exercise, sport competition and teamwork. Units include, Fitness Intergation Through Sport or FITS, CPR & AED, Personal Fitness, Adventure Education and Rock Climbing. Literature and Composition Studies This class emphasizes reading and writing skills through analysis of myths, poems, plays, short stories and novels. Skills practice include narrative, expository, persuasive and descriptive writing, basic research skills, proper spelling, grammar and usage and other writing topics. Biology This science class teaches students the basics of life science. Topics include Evolution, Ecology, the Human Body, Cells, the Five Life Kingdoms and Genetics. Semester-long Courses Intro to Cooking This course teaches freshmen through juniors the basics of culinary work. Recipe planning, healthy eating, nutrition and time management will all be covered in this course. Careers in food service will also be discussed in case students want to cook for real after high school. A lab fee is needed in order to take this class. Intro to Baking This course teaches students of all levels how to cook desserts and bread. Recipes stressed on include quick breads, yeast breads, cakes, cookies, pastries, candies and pies. There is also an emphasis on culinary math as there are ingredients to every baking product. As in every elective that invovles lab work, a lab fee is charged. Sophomore Year Year-long Courses German II This class expands upon the topics learned in German I and has more advanced German words that students are expected to learn. While German I was easier, German II will have more of a challenge. Because this class is more advanced, the teacher will use more German. American Literature and Composition This class has an emphasis on reading literary works from American History. Such works may include Red Badge of Courage, The Great Gatsby, Old Man and the Sea, The Crucible ''and ''A Lesson Before Dying. More writing and research skills are stressed as well along with oral reports on what they have learned or experienced. Botany and Horticulture This science class teaches students about botany, plants parts and processes, propagation, careers, plant identification, greenhouse management, landscape and floral design. The Greenhouse Lab is used to carry out these topics with hands-on experience. Geometry This math class teaches students about measuring angles, lines and shapes. Units include, the real number system, parallel and perpendicular lines, angles, congruence, triangles, quadrilaterals, polygons, parallelograms, right triangle trigonometry, solids, surface area and volume. A graphing calculator, a compass and a protractor are all required. Semester-long Courses Health This class is key to graduation as it teaches health issues in children and adults alike. Topics include Nutrition, Aging and Dying, Recovering from Loss and more. Driver's Education Classroom Phase This is the required part of Driver's Education as it teaches the rules of the road for those who want to take the Behind-the-Wheel Phase during or after the Classroom Phase. Behind-the-Wheel Phase This is optional but recommended for those who want to be certified drivers before age 18. PE II This class is to be taken before or after the semester where the student takes Health. Units are Fitness Consumerism, Swimming and Social Dance. Global Foods Lab This class teaches students how to cook foods from other nations and regions so they can broaden their food horizons. As always, a lab fee is crucial. Child Psychology, Growth and Development This class is designed for students who want to learn how to work with children in the real world. Stages of childhood are the main focus but careers are focused on too. Parenting This class is meant for students who want to be mothers or fathers after their high school career. It teaches students how to care for and discipline a child. Topics include warning children not to play with fire or talk to strangers, appropriate punishments and rewards, medical care, leaving children with a babysitter and more. Junior Year Year-long Courses US History This course involves learning in detail the history of the United States. Analysis and interpretation of historical documents along with reading, writing and oral communication are also stressed. Topics covered include The American Revolution, the War of 1812, The Civil War, World Wars I and II and The Great Depression. Greenhouse Management and Floral Design This class builds upon the topics covered in Botany and Horticulture and takes them to a more advanced level at the High School Green House Lab. Algebra II This class builds upon the topics covered in Algebra I and introduces more advanced algebra topics such as Synthetic Division, use of a Matrix, Cubic or Higher Equations, Vectors and Logarithms. A graphing calculator will be required for this class. PE III This class focuses on 8 options throughout the year such as Team Handball, Baseball, Basketball, Swimming, CPR, Adventure Education and more. German III This class expands upon what is learned in German I and German II. More advanced vocabulary and grammatical elements are introduced and this course is pretty much conducted in German. Semester-long Courses British Literature and Composition I This class focuses on reading and writing through analysis of literary works from Great Britian. Authors may include ancient writers, particularly William Shakespeare. Dramatic Literature and Compostion This class teaches students how to analyze plays in more depth than other English classes.'' ''This is one of the required choices for juniors to take in second semester. Intro to Food Service This class teaches students the basics of food service and expands on the topics taught in the three previous culinary classes. Students will explore food service careers for what they might want to go for after high school. A lab fee is going to be charged at the beginning of class. Preschool Teaching Lab This class is meant to give students hands-on experience meant to prepare them for real world child care careers through working with real kids ages three and four. This class may be taken four times for credit Senior Year Year-long Courses PE IV This course expands upon the topics learned in PE III and is the most advanced PE class in the high school curriculum. German IV This class teaches the most advanced German vocabulary and language at the high school level. Semester-long Courses American Government This course teaches the politics of the US through projects, essays and field trips depending on the teacher. Topics included are the 3 Governmental Branches, Law Enforcement, Educational Requirements, the Constitution and Local, State and Federal government positions. Consumer Economics This course is needed in order to graduate as it teaches senior students how to handle money responsibly as adults. Topics include Impulsive Buying, Housing, Banking, Taxes and more. Psychology This course teaches students about behavior, dreams, intelligence and more behavioral factors. A special program called Kid-to-Kid shows students how to interact with elementary level students. Introduction to Education This class teaches students in high school what to expect as an elementary or middle school teacher with classroom instruction and on-the-job training for hands-on experience. World Literature and Composition I This class teaches students about English translations of international literary works and how to analyze them through poetry, novel, short fiction and drama. Students taking this class will read works with mature content not meant for children. World Literature and Composition II This is a continuation of World Literature and Composition I which is not a prerequisite despite this. However, works discussed in this class have mature content. Trigonometry This semester-long math class focuses on indepth trigonometry topics. Such topics include Spherical Trigonometry, Oblique Triangles, Trigonometric Identities and Trigonometric Laws. A graphing calculator will be crucial. Probability and Statistics This class talks about the high school basics of data and chance. A graphing calculator will be needed. Theater Arts I This English elective will be focused on basic theatrical performance and directing. Hands-on activities will be a part of the curriculum. Theater Arts II This class expands on the topics learned in Theater Arts I and introduces more advanced acting and directing skills. Category:Course Descriptions Category:Lionel's Responsibilities Category:School Schedules Category:School Responsibilities Category:High School Schedules Category:Vital Possessions Category:Lionel's Belongings Category:Items